wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Awantury arabskie/4
| autor=Kornel Makuszyński | autor1= | sekcja=Hassan i jego pięć żon | poprzedni=Morderstwo Harun ar Raszyda | następny=Mędrzec zza morza | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Hassan i jego pięć żon. Siedział sobie w brudnej kawiarni Abd ul Moshed i pił kawę z brudnej filiżanki; ile zaś razy uśmiech przebiegł mu po twarzy, tyle razy ów szanowny podnosił rękę powoli i dostojnie i gładził srebrzystą już brodę, ozdobę męża. Potem myślał głęboko nad tym, dlaczego tragarz, któremu z wysiłku żyły nabrzmiały na skroniach, niesie na plecach olbrzymi wór, a nie on to czyni, chociaż od trzech tragarzy jest silniejszy? I znowu się uśmiechnął Abd ul Moshed, pogładził brodę i był kontent wielce, rozumiejąc, że Allach dobrze rozdzielił wszystko między ludzi i sprawiedliwie, gdyby bowiem wszystkim było dobrze, nikt by się nie modlił o poprawo losu. Mniemał też, że i on dźwiga ciężar, wielki swój rozum mianowicie, który mu spać nie daje, budzi go bowiem często o północy mówiąc: - Abd ul Moshedzie! obudź się i pomyśl, dlaczego są dromadery z jednym garbem, są ci zaś inne wielbłądy, dwa garby mające? Tedy przewracał się na łożu aż do świtu, rozmyślając potężnie i klnąc swój wielki rozum, który na całą dzielnicę był słynny i przez wszelką wielbiony hołotę, gdyż zwykło pod wieczór przychodził ktoś do niego, szewc albo zgoła piekarz, i uderzywszy mu czołem, tak oto skomlił: - Mądry jesteś, Abd ul Moshedzie, jako ten wielbłąd, co drogi nie widząc w pustyni, przecie do oazy trafi; poradź mi tedy, gdyż troska dręczy moją duszę! Odpowiadał wtedy mąż ten dostojny: - Powiedz mi wszystko, nie twoja bowiem to jest wina, że cię Bóg stworzył głupim i szewcem do tego. I wcale się nie pysznił Abd ul Moshed, lecz słuchał narzekań cierpliwie i długo, oczy przymknąwszy, nie tak jednak, aby nie baczyć, czy ów człowiek nieszczęśliwy nie ukradnie mu w rozterce pantofli lub filiżanki, w której oprawie złote wiły się żyłki. Wysłuchawszy zaś, mówił: - Troska twoja stąd pochodzi, że myślisz o nic.]. Szewcem jesteś, lecz nieszczęście tu nie jest pantofel z safianu, abyś w me patrzył cały dzień. Odejdź teraz, a idąc do domu śmiej się w głos, o tym tylko myśląc, aby śmiech twój wszyscy słyszeli, jeśliby to zaś nie pomogło, powróć jutro. Biegł tedy szewc przez ulicę i śmiał się tak, że ludzie wybiegali z domów, a psy uciekały wyjąc, nazajutrz zaś wracał smutny skarżąc się, że nic nie pomogło, i tak było przez wiele dni, aż go kawas, mocno chwyciwszy za kołnierz, powiódł do domu wariatów. Tam ci zaś poznał, że jest szczęśliwy, wszystkie bowiem jego smutki wstawały za sprawą żony, która jędzą była. I błogosławił ów szewc swego dobroczyńcę. Rosła jednak przez to sława Abd ul Mosheda, a on trapił się tą wielką swoją sławą, która mu wiele przysparzała zgryzot, mówił tedy, że sława jest jako zła niewiasta, co nad uchem stanąwszy, uporczywie gada, jeśli zaś przed nią w grób ucieczesz, spać ci nie daje w grobie. W tej chwili jednakże czul niezmierna błogość, jak gdyby był w łaźni, i począł rozmyślać właśnie nad tym, dlaczego mucha potrafi chodzić po pułapie, a człowiek tego uczynić nie może - kiedy stanął przed nim jego wielki przyjaciel Hassan, człowiek wielce popędliwy i poważnie myśleć nie umiejący. Bardzo był wzburzony i ciężko dyszał, gdyż zdołał rzec te tylko słowa: - Bóg jest jeden! Spojrzał na niego spokojnie Abd ul Moshed i rzekł: - Czy niczego nowszego się nie dowiedziałeś? Zdumiał się Hassan, a usiadłszy na nogach, kiwał się przez czas dłuższy w przód i w tył, zanim począł mówić: - Szukałem ciebie, Moshedzie, najpierw w twoim domu… - Nie zawsze człowiek jest w domu… przerwał mu Moshed. - Słusznie rzekłeś, lecz potem szukałem ciebie w łaźni, potem w bazarze, potem w meczecie, i nigdzie ciebie nie znalazłem… Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem mądry Abd ul Moshed i rzekł łaskawie: - Gdyby cię był Allach obdarzył dowcipem, byłbyś wpadł na to od razu, nigdzie nie chodząc, że jeśli jestem, w kawiarni, tedy nie jestem ani w domu, ani w łaźni, ani w meczecie, ani ‘w bazarze, i byłbyś mnie tu spotkał. Spojrzał na niego najpierw zdumiony, potem z niezmiernym uwielbieniem popędliwy Hassan i cmoknął ustami na znak podziwu, zaś Moshed przymknął na chwilę oczy, z własnej mądrości rad wielce. Potem spytał: - Cóż cię gnało, Hassanie, synu Mustafy, bez uwagi na to, źc ten, co się spieszy, zawsze się spóźnia? Wtedy Hassan załamał ręce i głos ściszy wszy, szeptał: - Przyszedłem do ciebie po radę, o najmędrszy, albowiem wielkie mi się stało nieszczęście. - Nieszczęście nigdy nic jest wielkie, jeśli można znaleźć na nie radę - rzekł Moshed lez powiedz, co się wydarzyło? Czy zdechł ci koń, czy ci też kto ukradł osła? Rozglądnął się wkoło jego przyjaciel bacząc, czy nikt nie słucha, potem rzecze: - Aż tak wielkie nieszczęście moje nie jest, lecz niemal równie straszne. Zdradziła mnie Jedna z moich żon, a ja nie wiem, która! Moshed spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, pokiwał dostojnie głową, uśmiechnął się dziewięć razy, potem pogładził brodę. - Czy bolał cię kiedy ząb, Hassanie? - zapytał. - Czemu pytasz tak dziwnie? Bolał mnie ząb. - Czy ci to nie było wszystko jedno, który cię holi? - Zaiste, lecz cóż ma jedno z drugim? I począł się bardzo srożyć myśląc, że z niego kpi mądry Abd ul Moshed; ten jednak zamyślił się głęboko, spytał potem: - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Widziałem - odrzekł Hassan - młodego człowieka wychodzącego z komnat moich żon, ujrzawszy zaś mnie, począł .szybko uciekać. - To bardzo źle! Hassan spojrzał niespokojnie. - Jeśliby cię bowiem był chwycił za brodę i pobił po głowie lub gdyby ci był powiedział na przykład, że jesteś złodziejem i oszustem, znak by to był, że żony twoje są stare i bezzębne, a on u nich szczęścia nie. zaznał ponieważ zaś uciekł, znak to jest, że pragnie powrócić. - Nieszczęście! nieszczęście! - jęczał Hassan. - Ile masz żon, synu Mustafy? - Pięć tylko, gdyż rok był ciężki, a trzy wielbłądy zdechły mi na zarazę. - Czy często bijesz .swoje żony? - Raz dziennie zaledwie, czasu bowiem mam mało - czy źle czynię, Abd ul Moshedzie? - Nie powiedziałem tego, ale mniemam, że lepiej jest rzadziej a mocniej, niż często a źle, przyzwyczaiwszy się bowiem, mało sobie czynią z bambusa, co sprawia, iż tyją zbytnio i skłonne są do złych rzeczy. - On! oh! - biadał Hassan. - I jeszcze mi jedno powiedz. Czy wychodząc tego dnia z domu powiedziałeś, kiedy powrócisz? - I owszem, powiedziałem, że powrócę za chwilę, mówiłem zaś tak umyślnie, aby się bały, uwierzywszy. Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie stary Abd ul Moshed i rzekł słodko: - Głupi jesteś, przyjacielu mój, zgoła jak kulawy struś. Czy nie wiesz, że kobieta rozumie wszelką mowę odwrotnie i jedna jest na chytrość jej rada:, prawdę mówić zawsze, gdyż się w niej nie rozezna, a przekładając ją na swój język, źle na tym wyjdzie i w potrzask wpadnie. Niebezpieczne to jest jednak, gdyż rady sobie ze sposobom tym dać nie mogąc, łacno może oszaleć i postradać zmysły. Aleś ty źle bardzo uczynił, bracie Hassanie, i czegóż teraz .chcesz? Abym ci winną wynalazł? Czy ja jestem kawas, czy ja jestem kadi? Czy ,ja zresztą wszystko wiem? Wiem, że baran, to jest baran, i że ja, to jestem ja. Ale czy ja wiem, co jest pod ziemią i co jest na dnie morza? Czy ja wiem, co jest w kobiecie i czemu ciebie zdradziła? - Ty wszystko wiesz! - rzekł Hassan. - A otóż to jest nieprawda. Był jeden wielki uczony w Bagdadzie, co miał tylko dwie żony; wiedział, ile jest na niebie gwiazd i kiedy będzie padał deszcz, wiedział, jak ‘wytoczyć dżumę, a taki był mądry, że mu kalif podarował raz nawet starego konia; a przecież ton wielki człowiek umarł ze zgryzoty, bo nie mógł dojść, czemu jedna żona, dla której był zły, całowała mu nogi, a ta, dla której był dobry, umierając powiedziała, że mogła jeszcze wcale nie umrzeć, a umiera tylko jemu na złość? Czy słyszysz, Hassanie, synu Mustafy? Dziwił się bardzo Haasan i kiwać się począł gwałtownie, przez co nieszczęście jego stało się jeszcze większe; patrzył tedy miłośnie na dostojnego mędrca, chcąc go wzruszyć i znaleźć u niego radę. Wzruszył się też Moshed, albowiem ‘był miękkiego serca, jak każdy człowiek, który się cieszy, że nie jego właśnie dotknęło nieszczęście, lecz jego przyjaciela, i dlatego wielka litość, jak różana woda, napływa mu w serce. - Przyjacielu! - rzekł wreszcie słodko uczyń, co uczynił ów mędrzec z Bagdadu, powieś się. Spojrzał na niego Hassan jak przez mgłę, zatrzęsła mu się broda, potem się piersi wydęły jak żagiel, gdyż począł płakać gorzko, a łzy poczęły mu się sączyć po brodzie, zupełnie jak kryształowe krople rosy po jedwabiu róż się sączą. A ile razy spadła sieroca łza z brody Hassana, tyle razy pomyślał Abd ul Moshed: - Kropla wydrąża skałę, jakżeż nie ma wydrążyć mojego serca? - Głośno zaś wyrzekł z wielkim wyrzutem zdanie głębokie, jak gdyby z Koranu wyjęte: - Mężczyzna nigdy płakać nie powinien, chyba że ma powód ku temu. Drgnął Hassan, jak człowiek, którym śmierć zatrzęsła, albo jak derwisz tańczący, kiedy nim nabożna podrzuci epilepsja, podniósł ku niebu załzawione oczy, bokiem patrząc zgoła jak kur, co jastrzębia wygląda, i rzekł cicho, lecz niezmiernie smutno: - Bacz, by cię Allach nie pokarał, gdyż się bardzo ze mnie naigrawasz. Czyż nic jest to powodem, że mnie zdradziła żona moja, może ta właśnie, którą nazywałem lilią nierozkwitłą, karmiłem daktylami jak szlachetną klacz, którą często, pod brodę łaskawie ująwszy, najpiękniejszymi pieściłem słowami, że aż ciężko wzdychać poczęła z rozkoszy? Czyż to ci mało jeszcze, Abd ul Moshedzie, który masz rozum większy od innych, lecz serca nie masz i jako eunuch jesteś nieczuły? I nagle, jakby zmysły postradał, porwał się z siedzenia i chwyciwszy w obie ręce chudego dryblasa, co kawę roznosił i węgle do fajek, począł głową jego tłuc o najbliższą ścianę, i byłby ścianę rozwalił, gdyż ci ów dobry sługa głowę miał twardą i dziwnie kanciastą, lecz Hassan, jakby nagle z sił opadł, zatoczył się na dawne miejsce i usiadłszy na nogach, jedno tylko wykrztusił słowo: - Ulżyło mi! - rzekł i zamarł w nieruchomości. Dryblas, na głowie i czci uszkodzeń, ryczeć począł bardzo przeraźliwie, jak gdyby połknął gorejący węgiel, i kląć począł Hassana, ale nie wprost, jak to zwykł czynić człowiek ordynarny, lecz wkoło jego osobę obchodząc; przeklął więc najpierw pamięć matki jego matki, potem ojca jego ojca do .siódmego pokolenia, potem, dźwięcznych używając słów, życzył trądu jego siostrom, a czarnej ospy braciom jego, wujom i stryjom, zasię wszystkim dalszym krewnym życzył z głębi serca połamania wszystkich nóg i wszystkich rąk; kiedy zaś całą wytracił familię, wprost rzekł Hassanowi, synowi Mustafy: - Obyś wszystkie postradał zęby, a skóra niech z ciebie odleci kawałkami, niech ci lewe oko wypłynie, a żona twoja niech ci wybije prawe. Obyś konał tyle lat, ile dni musi iść człowiek kulawy stąd do Mekki, a wszelkie jadło niech ci się zmieni w wielbłądzi nawóz, złoczyńco i podły człowieku, psie parszywy, synu Mustafy, który był wieprzem, co spłodził szakala. O! o! o! - Zdaje mi się, że źle ci życzy ten człowiek! - zauważył Abd ul Moshed, pilnie słuchając. - Ja ci jednakże życzę dobrze i żal mi jest ciebie, pójdę więc z tobą, aby wśród żon twoich wynaleźć winną. Ożył Hassan i oczy drgać mu poczęły z radości, porwał się tedy czym prędzej, aby nasycić zemstę, słodszą od najsłodszych bakalij, i gotów był do drogi. Z niechęcią zauważył ten pośpiech Abd ul Moshed, mniemał tedy, że słusznie będzie, jeśli rzeknie: - Sprawiedliwość jest to osoba kulawa, więc się nic spieszy; nosi czarczaf na oczach, więc nie może biec szybko jak spłoszony osioł; dźwiga ciężki miecz, a to jej w pośpiechu przeszkadza - czemuż więc ty się spieszysz? Czy widziałeś, aby się chory człowiek spieszył na swój pogrzeb, albo żeby się baran spieszył do rzeźnika? Kiedy się, poczciwy Hassanie, nauczysz sztuki życia? Uspokoił się tedy Hassan, syn Mustafy, ale pozornie tylko, gdyż wewnątrz gorący był jak pilaw, niebiańska potrawa ze stęchłego ryżu i ze zdechłej kury, i niespokojny był w duszy ]ak człowiek, który ma przysiąc przed kadim, że nigdy niczego nie ukradł. Czekał więc niecierpliwie i patrzył, jak Abd ul Moshed wstał powoli i z godnością, chociaż niechętnie, jak potem szukał długo i wydobywszy prawdziwy pieniądz, rzekł do gospodarza kawiarni: - Oto jest twoja zapłata, lecz przyjrzyj się dobrze, zdaje mi się bowiem, że pieniądz ten jest fałszywy. Kawiarz spojrzał szybko, wiedząc zaś, że Abd ul Moshed nigdy się nie myli, rzekł na wszelki wypadek: - W istocie, nie podoba mi się ten pieniądz, daj mi inny. Wtedy Abd ul Moshed znów począł szukać długo i dał mu inny pieniądz, ale ten już był zupełnie fałszywy, kawiarz zaś byłby przysiągł, że prawdziwszego nie oglądał w życiu. Mówił potem na ten temat Abd ul Moshed: - Ty jesteś właścicielem kawiarni, a kobieta jest fałszywą monetą. A teraz przyprowadź mi mojego osła; poznasz go po tym, że jest biały, jeśliby zaś za domem stały dwa białe osły, ten jest mój, który jest bardzo zamyślony i je cudzy obrok, odpędziwszy towarzyszów. Mądre to jest zwierzę, albowiem nosi mnie już lat dwadzieścia i wiele już rzeczy przemyśleliśmy razem. Pobiegł szybko Hassan i przywiódł białe, dostojne bydlę z porwaną uprzężą, albowiem i wielcy ludzie, i wielkie osły to mają wspólne, że nie dbają o strój. Osioł, pana swojego ujrzawszy, ryknął przeraźliwie na znak głębokiej radości i wierzgnął parę razy jakby na znak, że gotów jest za niego oddać życie. Dziwił się bardzo Hassan i iść począł obok osła, na którym siedział już Abd ul Moshed, nogami niemal dotykając ziemi, bardzo zamyślony. - Stój! - zawołał nagle - Abd ul Moshedzie, twój osioł idzie w przeciwną stronę, każ mu się zwrócić ku mojemu domowi. Abd ul Moshed zbudził się z zadumy i rzekł niechętnie: - Nie może być inaczej. Osioł mój przez lat dwadzieścia dźwiga mnie z domu do kawiarni i z kawiarni do domu i za żadną cenę w inną nie pójdzie stronę; pojadę tedy aż do drzwi mojego domu, tam go zawrócę i wtedy dopiero łatwo będę się mógł udać na nim do ciebie. Hassan wpadł w rozpacz i począł targać brodę, życząc bydlęciu temu śmierci w nie sławie, nic mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, więc płacząc na poły, prosił Abd ul Mosheda, aby używszy pięt, przynaglił osła do szybszego biegu. W tej jednak właśnie chwili osioł przystanął nagle na środku drogi i opuściwszy uszy, znieruchomiał. - Bismillach! - jąknął Hassan - co mu się stało? Abd ul Moshed otworzył oczy, które przymknął słodko przed chwilą, i rzekł: - Albo sobie coś przypomniał i za chwilę ruszy szybko jak błyskawica, albo też nie opodal we drzwiach swojego sklepu stoi piekarz, którego widoku mój osioł nie znosi. Oto tam zły ten człowiek stoi w istocie na progu, krzyknij więc na niego, aby się ukrył. Hassan podjął kamień z ziemi i krzyknął gromko: - Schowaj się, synu wieprza, albo ci głowę rozwalę kamieniem. Szlachetne to zwierzę nie znosi widoku plugawego twego oblicza, gdyż jest mądre i nie cierpi złodzieja, co oszukuje na wadze mąki. Znikł w tejże chwili w jamie drzwi ów piekarz, jak placek owsiany ginie w czeluści szeroko rozwartej gęby zgłodniałego wojownika, zaś Abd ul Moshed uśmiechnąwszy się, takie wypowiedział słowo: - Roztropnie uczyniłeś i dzięki ci składam, żeś mojego osła szlachetnym nazwał zwierzęciem; zdaje mi się, że już z mniejszą niźli przedtem patrzy na ciebie pogardą i szybciej stąpa. Błagaj teraz Allacha, by zmrok nie zapadł i by się z minaretu nie odezwał muezin, albowiem osioł znowu przystanie, tę bowiem ma namiętność, że lubi śpiew i lubi go słuchać w skupieniu. Daleko jednak było jeszcze do wieczora, wice się tego nie obawiał nieszczęsny Hassan, na którego dwa się sprzysięgły osły: los i osioł Abd ul Mosheda - dreptał tedy w milczeniu, wpatrzony w białe bydle jak w zmorę, tysiąca mu życząc chorób, lecz chytrze i obłudnie cmokał od czasu do czasu ustami, niby się dziwiąc wielkiemu rozumowi zwierzęcia i w głos je sławiąc. Równocześnie rozmyślał o swoim okropnym nieszczęściu, a złość go pędziła naprzód, jak krzykliwy pastuch w czerwonym turbanie gna biczem leniwego wołu; ile razy zaś pomyślał o haniebnej zdradzie jednej z pięciu żon, podrywał się nagle jak senny kawas, co nagle w dali ujrzał mordercę dwudziestu sześciu kobiet i czterdziestu siedmiu dzieci i gonić go poczyna zdyszany; biegł tak naprzód i wyprzedzał obu mędrców, z których jeden jechał na drugim, zanim go nie zawrócił dostojny głos Abd ul Mosheda wołającego: - Powróć, Hassanie, albowiem zgubiłeś pantofel! Wracał więc zziajany jak pies, co stracił wiatr, i bardzo złością zmęczony zawodzić zaczął nad swoją dolą i skomleć; potem się z wielką goryczą zwrócił do mędrca i rzecze: - Możeż to być, Moshedzie, aby nie było na świecie wiernej żony? - Zapytaj o to mojego osła - odrzekł mu Moshed - tyle wiem o tym, co i on. - Powiedz mi jednak, abyś mnie pocieszył… Abd ul Moshed zamyślił się głęboko nad odpowiedzią, co zwykł czynić zawsze, nawet wtedy, kiedy go pytano, jak się nazywa, aby niczego lekce nic wyrzec, potem mówił: - Są na świecie wierne żony… - Ooch! - cmoknął Hassan jak derwisz, co ujrzał otwarte niebo, albo jak skazaniec, któremu ostatnią dano plagę w pięty. - Ooch! lecz jak je wynaleźć? A Moshed spojrzał na niego litościwie z wysokości osła i rzecze: - Czy umiałbyś wynaleźć w nadmorskim piasku ziarnko maku? - Hę? - zdumiał się Hassan. - Tak też jest trudno znaleźć perłę wśród niewiast… Tak to jest - ciągnął Moshed w niebo patrząc - jednego ukarał Allach chorobą oczu, drugiego świerzbem skóry, trzeciego chorobą zębów, innego chorobą serca, rozdzielając między wszystkich sprawiedliwie i znośnie, zaś na którego się zawziął, temu dał wielkie zdrowie, jako tobie Hassanie, i pięć żon, jako tobie Hassanie. Czemu nie byłeś uczciwy i pobożny i czemu nic poszedłeś do Mekki, garść daktylów wziąwszy w zanadrze? Opowiadał mi pewien człowiek święty, że miał dwanaście żon i życie miał bardzo ciężkie, postanowił wtedy przebłagać Boga i co rok odbywał pielgrzymkę; ile zaś razy z niej powrócił, tyle razy o jedną mniej miał żonę, bowiem zawsze któraś umarła. Tak to Allach nagrodził pobożnego, który potem świętym został, albowiem z nadludzkiej radości postradał zmysły i wielki tym zyskał u ludzi szacunek. Raz jeszcze ci jednakże powtarzam, że są na ziemi kobiety dobre, wierne i wielce szanowne, te jednak cnót się swoich wstydzą, mniemając dziwnie, że będą wyśmiane, jako że się niby ponad inne wynoszą. Z tych jedne niecne stroją miny, cnotliwymi będąc w tajemnicy, inne zasię - jako owce, co wszystkie w wodę lezą, dlatego że dwie przedtem wlazły - czym prędzej pragną stać się niewiernymi. Niewiasta bowiem nie wtedy jest dumna, kiedy jest inna niż wszystkie, lecz wtedy dumną niepomiernie być poczyna, kiedy jest do wszystkich podobna. Dziwne to jest bardzo i jest to rzecz głęboka, o czym wiedzieć nie możesz, gdyż głowę masz nieco tępą i nigdy nie myślałeś o tym długo; mógłbym ci o tym wiele jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz się mój osioł już bardzo niepokoi czując dom. Blisko już jesteśmy, co poznaję po stęchłej nieco woni, niedawno bowiem temu, Hassanie, wrzuciłem zdechłego kota do cysterny, aby się odzwyczaić od picia wody. Czy nie uważasz, że jest to pomysł dobry, choć wiem, że ciężko ci to będzie zrozumieć, jesteś bowiem niepomiarkowany w jedzeniu i piciu… * Noc już była, kiedy Abd ul Moshed, na białym swoim rozumnym ośle siedząc, zdążał do domu Hassana, który obok stąpał szybko wielce zamyślony. Dwa razy też musiał mędrzec zadać mu pytanie, zanim tamten z bolesnej obudził się zadumy. - Prości ludzie i zwierzęta - mówił Moshed - umieją wróżyć o pogodzie, jakże tedy mniemasz, Hassanie, czy dzień będzie jutro pogodny? Hassan spojrzał w niebo i ujrzał tysiąc gwiazd na wielkim, jak granat czarnym płaszczu Allacha. - Sądzę, że dzień będzie pogodny; czemu o to pytasz? - Chcę - rzekł Moshed - żeby Allach widział, jak w jego imieniu uczynię sprawiedliwość, nie mógłby zaś tego ujrzeć przez chmury. Zdążali potem długi czas w wielkim milczeniu, znać było bowiem, że Moshed nad czymś rozmyśla, co musi być trudne do rozwikłania, gdyż oczy nawet przymknął, z czego skorzystał Hassan i potajemnie kopnął białego osła, chcąc go do szybszego przynaglić biegu. Zrozumiał jednak wkrótce, że nic nie zdoła szlachetnemu temu zwierzęciu przemówić do rozumu, więc szedł dalej, na wszystko gotowy; dopiero kiedy poznał, że dom jego jest już blisko, szepnął: - Abd ul Moshedzie, przestań rozmyślać i popatrz przed siebie, abyś nic uderzył głową o bramę, która jest niska. Pochylił się szybko Moshed i stał się mały, zaś Hassan pobiegł otwierać wrota i stał przy nich w wielkim poszanowaniu, jakby sam kalif wjeżdżał do jego domu na białym rumaku, karmionym delikatnego smaku daktylami. Kiedy zaś już wjechał na dziedziniec, pomógł mu Hassan zsiąść z osła, którego Moshed uwiązał u słupa, i tajemnie mu kilka powiedziawszy słów, rzekł: - Wprowadź mnie do swojego domu, Hassanie! - Bądź w nim pozdrowiony! - rzekł ten i wprowadził dostojnego gościa do komnaty, w której zawieszona u pułapu lampa oddychała ciężko jak konający handlarz oliwy i wydawała woń nie tak przykrą, jakby o tym w pierwszej chwili można było sadzić. Moshed przyłożył rękę do czoła, rozglądając się zezem po komnacie, i mówił, jak gościowi przystało, kiedy wchodzi do domu swojego przyjaciela: - Pokój temu domowi, który jest pałacem Aladyna i sezamem, a jednak Jest zbyt mały, aby się w nim to wszystko zmieściło szczęście, którego ja mu życzę. Gdzie jest sofa w tym przybytku rozkoszy, Hassanie? Już ten miał odrzec, kiedy szczęściem olbrzymi pająk wpadł w ognisko lampy, która ułapiwszy go żarłocznie, rozpaliła się nagłym płomieniem, jak się nagłą radością zapala człowiek, co jadł wiele. Przy tym blasku ujrzał Moshed, że sofa stoi pod ścianą, więc szedł ku niej dostojnie i równie dostojnie na niej usiadł. Potem mówił: - Twarz twoja jest jak słońce, przyjacielu mój, Hassanie, dlatego ciemna jest przy niej twoja lampa. - Niewolnicy moi są żarłoki i kradną z niej oliwę - odrzekł Hassan - każę jednak zapalić jeszcze wiele lamp, jeśli tak rozkażesz, chociaż oliwy nie mam w domu i musiałbym po nią posyłać aż za most, gdzie jest właśnie najgorsza i przykrą z siebie wydaje woń. Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie Moshed, wiedząc, jak wielkim przyjaciel jego jest złodziejem, i rzekł łaskawie: - Czy mniemasz, że sprawiedliwość nie wydaje z siebie blasku? - Zaiste - odrzekł Hassan - sprawiedliwość świeci jak sto lamp. - Więc ujrzeć możemy prawdę nawet przy tym świetle. Poprowadź mnie do twoich żon, Hassanie. Ten podrapał się w głowę i mówił: - Nie śmiałbym cię prowadzić do ich komnat, Moshedzie, gdyż jest tam bardzo duszno od ciągłych wzdychań, jakie wydają z piersi kobiety, często ze smutku, często zaś bez powodu - więc je każę tu przyzwać przed twoje oblicze. Przedtem jednak proszę cię, byś nie odmówił w moim domu posiłku. To rzekłszy, klasnął w ręce i rozkazał niewolnikowi, by przyniósł konfitur, czarnej kawy i fajki, głośno nakazawszy, aby wszystko było jak najlepsze, gdyż gość jego jest najszanowniejszym, jaki był kiedykolwiek w tym domu. Potem usiadł naprzeciwko Mosheda i patrzył w jego twarz pokornie i ze czcią, kiedy zaś niewolnik przyniósł na wielkiej tacy wspaniałe owe rzeczy, sam mu je podawał. Abd ul Moshed nabierał z godnością konfitur w palce i podnosił je do ust, czynił zaś to tak zręcznie, że bardzo mało zwieszało mu się z palców i padało na żupan; potem zaś, skrzętnie palce oblizawszy, popił czarną kawą, rozkoszując się nią wielce, zaś po chwili wielki kłąb dymu go otoczył, tak że siedział, jak wśród chmury siedzi Allach, zaś Hassan u jego stóp jako jego Prorok. Wiele minęło słodkich chwil, zanim Moshed, fajkę od ust odjąwszy, począł mówić: - Wielka jest twoja gościnność, Hassanie, i zaprawdę kalif Al Mahar nie przyjąłby mnie wspanialej, albowiem rozkosz raju nie jest tak słodką jak twoje konfitury; kawa, którą mnie napoiłeś, przypomina rosę, która o poranku pada na róże, zaś dziecko nie odrywa ust od piersi matki z takim żalem, z jakim ja twoją fajkę od ust odjąłem… - Zawstydzasz mnie, Moshedzie - przerwał Hassan. Ów zaś ciągnął dalej: - Niech ci za to wszystko da Allach wielkie szczęście, zaś przy tym wiele zdrowia i siły, abyś mógł snadnie wybić wszystkie zęby twojemu słudze, który zamiast konfitur daje oliwę i wiele innych nieczystości, do kawy dodaje włosy ze swojej brody, zaś do fajki wkłada nawóz wielbłądzi, który kąsa język i wypija wszystką ślinę z gardła. Powiedz mu, że mu to mówi Abd ul Moshed, który wiele przebacza. Teraz każ przywołać swoje żony. Dawno już Hassan odwrócił oblicze, teraz zaś czym prędzej przywołał sługę i rozkazał: - Powiedz, niech tu przyjdą moje żony, abym wynalazł winną! Czekali chwilę, potem usłyszawszy nagle wielki krzyk w pobliżu, zrozumieli, że usłyszane zostało słowo pańskie. Moshed czekał spokojnie, zaś Hassan srogi okazywał niepokój i nie wiedząc, co czynić, wyrywał sobie włosy z brody, dusza bowiem jego usiadła na węglach, chociaż on sam na miękkiej siedział poduszce; długo tak czynił, po długiej bowiem chwili otwarły się drzwi z wielkim skrzypem i do komnaty weszło pięć niewiast z zasłoniętymi twarzami, albowiem obcy człowiek był w domu. Z nimi zaś weszło dwóch rzezańców bardzo wielkiego wzrostu, obaj zaś mieli twarze opuchłe; jeden był biały i miał ręce tak długie, że mu sięgały aż do kolan, drugi zaś czarny i patrzący zezem, do tego zaś język miał ucięty, co go bardzo podnosiło w cenie. Niewiasty pochyliły nisko głowy przed Moshedem, zaś rzezańcy padli przed nim na twarz kolejno, razem tego uczynić nie mogąc, gdyż na obu za mało było miejsca. - Oto są moje żony, Moshedzie! - rzekł Hassan. - Nigdy nie powiesz nic nowego - odrzekł mu ten, już po raz drugi tego dnia, i zaczął przypatrywać się im pilnie, chcąc im cokolwiek wyczytać z oczu, wiadomo bowiem, że dusza ludzka mieszka w oczach. Zbyt jednak było ciemno, aby mógł ujrzeć cokolwiek, więc tylko udawał, że wiele widzi, i szeptał cos sam do siebie, jakby się dziwiąc. Hassan patrzył na niego uporczywie, potem znów wzrok przenosił na swoje żony, które stały w szeregu niezmiernie zdumione, z wielką trwogą spoglądając na tego sędziwego męża, którego wzrok był roztropny, a broda biała, co jeszcze większą mądrość oznacza. On zaś długo nic nie mówił, jakby ważąc słowa, by nie powiedzieć czegoś lekce ani też nieroztropnie; gładził brodę i przymykał oczy, po czym kiwał głową jak człowiek, który się bardzo nad czymś lituje, potem znów się kiwał, co wielce jest pomocnym, jeżeli człowiek szuka czegoś w myśli lub jeśli chce ciężar zrzucić z serca. Wielka tedy stała się cisza, kiedy Abd al Moshed, oczy otwarłszy, przemówił: - Wszelka nieprawość będzie ukarana, w pień wycięta i rzucona ogniowi na pożarcie!… - To rzekłszy zapadł w zadumę, oni zaś ? znowu patrzyli na niego z szacunkiem, w milczeniu przypatrując się z bliska tym słowom, które wyrzekł w głębokości ducha i z wielkiego natężenia rozumu. On zaś, o czym nikt z nich nie wiedział, zmylił ich słowami, sam zaś przygotowywał się do skoku jak tygrys, w chwili bowiem, kiedy się logo najmniej ktokolwiek spodziewał, rzekł gromko Moshed: - Jedna z was zdradziła Hassana, a ja wiem która! - Biada mi! - zaśpiewał cienkim głosem biały rzezaniec, zaś czarny, język mając ucięty, zawył jakoś dziwnie i uderzył się rękoma po udach. - Kismet! - jęknął Hassan. Moshed zaś wymówiwszy te słowa, spojrzał błyskawicą oczu na niewiasty, chcąc dostrzec, która z nich drgnie, łacno by bowiem poznał wtedy winną, co sobie już przedtem w wielkim swoim ułożył rozumie. One zaś stały nieporuszone, jak kłody pachnącego drzewa, i żadna z nich nie drgnęła. Zdumiał się najpierw Abd ul Moshed, potem zasię uśmiechnął się łaskawie jak człowiek, który chce dać poznać przez ten uśmiech, że krzywdy nikomu nie chce uczynić. Widział jednak Allach, że Moshed uśmiechem tym pokrył swoje zmieszanie z tego powodu, iż go zawiodła przebiegłość. Poczuł, że taką sztuką w sieć ich nie schwyta i nie wynajdzie wśród tych pięciu tej, która straszliwej dopuściła się zdrady; zamyślił się tedy głęboko i schodzić zaczął aż na dno swojego rozumu, wiele po drodze znajdując rad, żadna jednak nic wydała mu się dobra. Zamknął oczy i głowę w tył pochyliwszy, trwał tak nieruchomy i dostojny jak wielki sędzia, który trudną ujął w ręce sprawę. - Allach Kerim! - pomyślał Hassan ten człowiek usnął. Po poruszeniu warg można było poznać jedynie, że Abd ul Moshed nie usnął, lecz rozmawia z duszą, najmędrszą, jaką znał kiedykolwiek. Westchnął potem głęboko i dziwnie tkliwie, jak resztek sumienia nie pozbawiony ludożerca, co ma zjeść właśnie ostatniego swego syna; pogładził brodę i głową pokiwał ruchem dziwnie przejmującym, czemu się Hassan przypatrywał z trwogą, zaś żony jego patrzyły na to ciekawie, jak gdyby oglądały takiego człowieka, co niezmiernych, czarnych sztuk świadom, umie połykać kindżały, chodzić po mieczach lub znosić strusie jaja. Drgnęły jednak, usłyszawszy jego głos, który, tkliwy przedtem, mruczał teraz jak grzmot, potem coraz to potężniejąc przypomniał wreszcie wielki huk wozu, pędzącego szybko po kamienistej drodze, kiedy się muł spłoszył, a woźnica jest pijany. - Hassanie! - rzekł - powiedz mi imiona swoich żon. I imię mówi nieraz wiele, rad bym zaś wiedzieć wszystko, nic chcąc uczynić krzywdy. Wystąpił Hassan i rozejrzawszy się wśród swoich niewiast, poznawał każdą biegłym okiem, tę po czerwonych rękach, tę po piersiach nadmiernie wybujałych, inną zasię po tym, że była chuda jak derwisz, co się odprzysiągł jedzenia. Nazwał każdą imieniem słusznym i sprawiedliwym: - Oto jest Medżisa, nazwana także Zapachem Róży; kupiłem ją dla jej pięknego głosu, choć lewa jej łopatka wyższą jest od prawej. Owa przy niej zowie się Zoe, zwana też Ciastem Rozkoszy, ojciec jej bowiem był piekarzem; oczy jej patrzą zezem do środka… - Jeśli kobieta patrzy zezem - wtrącił Abd ul Moshed - lepiej jest, że to czyni ku środkowi, niż żeby wiecznie patrzyła na boki. Któż jednak jest ta trzecia, której czarczaf nie przylega do twarzy? - Jest to Anoe, córka handlarza dywanów, która czarczafu należycie nałożyć nie umie na oblicze, albowiem nos jej jest niekształtny i przypomina wzgórze; czwarta jest Fatima, która nie ma znaków jawnych, gdyby jednak było potrzeba, powiem ci, Abd ul Moshedzie, po czym ją można poznać, zdjąwszy z niej szaty. Piąta zaś, owa, której piersi przypominają dostatek i bogactwo i która tak ciężko dyszy z nadmiaru tłuszczu, jest córką rzeźnika, co mieszka przy wielkim moście. Zowie się ona Anaziba, co znaczy także Wietrzyk Poranny. Nazwałem ci je wszystkie, Moshedzie, teraz je rozsądź. - Rzekłeś, Hassanie! Myślał przez chwilę Abd ul Moshed, potem mówił: - Nigdy nie uczyniłem krzywdy żadnemu stworzeniu i nie miałem serca, aby zabić pchłę, która piła moją krew, nie chcę tedy być srogim i dlatego proszę, aby spomiędzy was wyszła ta, która zawiniła niezmiernie, dopuściwszy się zdrady, dzieląc rozkosze panu waszemu, Hassanowi, przynależne pomiędzy innych. Jeśli ‘się sama przyzna, obiecuję jej łaskę i przyrzekam, że prócz ucięcia głowy nic się gorszego jej nie stanie. Och! Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, spojrzał pilnie, chcąc dostrzec, która z nich drgnie z przestrachu, dowiedziawszy się, że jej zbrodnię odkryto, lecz one stały nieporuszone. Słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Hassana i głośne sapanie Wietrzyka Porannego, która wydawała takie głosy, jakie wydaje samum, wiejący na pustyni. Pobladł Moshed i rzekł: - Mówiłeś, Hassanie, że mają krzywe łopatki i nosy podobne wzgórzom. Czemuś mi nie powiedział, że wszystkie twoje żony są nieme? - Biada! - jęknął Hassan. - Niech je wydusi zaraza! To powiedziawszy splunął trzy razy na dłoń i opadł na duchu; lecz mądry Moshed uniósł się tylko na jedno mgnienie oka, gdyż wnet znów przymknął oczy i szukał oczyma duszy drogi do tych serc niewiernych, a chytrych, jak wielbłąd, co nozdrza rozdawszy, szuka węchem zapachu wody wśród piasków, albo jak księżyc, co się przekrada pomiędzy chmury, albo też jak potwarz, co chytrze wśród ludzkich wędrując uszu, idzie coraz dalej i dalej, aż ukąsi w serce tego, na kogo ją nasłano. Po chwili był tak spokojny jak wierny, który minął już ostrze miecza położonego nad przepaścią, dzielącą raj od życia na tej ziemi; spokojnym tedy głosem mówić począł: - Jesteście kobiety dobre i macie czyste serca, wstydzę ‘się więc, że chcąc przyjemność uczynić panu waszemu, wystawiłem was na próbę, nic pomyślawszy o tym, jak ciężko was mogłem ukrzywdzić. W tym miejscu mrugnął znacząco na Hassana, ten ci bowiem ze zdumienia otworzył szeroko usta i patrzył takim wzrokiem jak człowiek, któremu Allach palcem zamieszał rozum. Potem mówił: - Potwarz rzucono na was, a uczynił to pies nieczysty, który oby umierał długo. Oto pan wasz i ja schwytaliśmy młodego człowieka (oby świerzb nigdy spać mu nie dał!), który jakoby uciekał z waszych komnat. Wzięliśmy go na pętlicę, z jego uczynioną turbana, w którym wiele było nieczystego robactwa, i uwiązawszy go do słupa, pytaliśmy go, co czynił w tym domu. Rzekł nam: “Chciałem zobaczyć żony Hassana!” - Kismet! - szepnął Hassan, a żony jego poczęły nasłuchiwać pilnie. Zaś Moshed mówił: - Zapytałem go tedy łaskawie, czy zdobył miłość której z was i czy go która przypuściła do swego łoża, niecnie zdradziwszy pana; odrzekł mi na to: ?Mienisz się mądrym, Moshedzie, a nie wiesz, że tylko ślepy mógłby je umiłować… Bo czy można kochać dromadery (mówił) albo inne stworzenia nieczyste? Gdyby wszystkie żony Hassana nagie stanęły przede mną, nie tknąłbym żadnej, bo czyż może człowiek na oba widzący oczy przycisnąć Fatimę, co ma krzywe biodra, albo Medżisę, która ma lewą łopatkę wyższą, albo może Anoe, której nos przypomina garb; może by miał ukochać Zoe, która patrzy zezem jak złodziej albo szakal? Może Anazibe, która opasła jest jak meczet i dysze tak, że by mogła pędzić przed sobą tysiąc łodzi?” Jeszcze mówić nie skończył mądry Abd ul Moshed, kiedy pięć kobiet przypadło ku niemu i włosy sobie rwąc z głowy, uderzyły w płacz tak straszny, jakiego nie słychać w piekle. Wrzask się podniósł niezmierny i tak niespodziewany, że się zachwiał Moshed i patrząc jak błędny, w tył cofał głowę. One zaś, szlochając na przemiany, wołały: - Złoczyńca! Miłość mi przysięgał… Oby mu oczy wyciekły… Potem padły na ziemia i drąc ją palcami wyły tak, jakby nie lampa wisiała u stropu, lecz księżyc uwiązany do zardzewiałego łańcucha. A one wolały: - Nagą mię widział, a mówi, że biodra mam krzywe!… - Oo!… oo!… Zasię inna: - Każ go zabić, panie, gdyż byłam jego… Mówił mi, że nie widział piękniejszej. Abd ul Moshed z trudem się podniósł z poduszek, oczy mając szeroko rozwarte; stał chwilę zamieniony w słup, potem oddechu nieco schwytawszy, jak lew w potrzask złapany, ryknął dzikim głosem: - Hassanie! Zdradziły cię wszystkie! Potem ująwszy rękoma szaty, rzucił się jak jeleń w stronę drzwi, wykrzykując nieludzkim głosem niezrozumiałe słowa, zasię biały jego osioł, ujrzawszy dziwnie wyglądającego swego pana, ryknął przeraźliwie i kiedy Moshed padł mu na grzbiet, wierzgnął straszliwie i rycząc wciąż, gnać począł przez ciche ulice. Zaś Hassan począł wodzić oczyma po izbie, a zrozumiawszy dopiero po chwili niezmierne swoje nieszczęście, do którego go przywiodła jogo ciekawość i niezmierna modrość Mosheda, począł powoli odwijać turban z głowy. - Kismet!… - jęknął cicho i wolnym krokiem poszedł się obwiesić na rozwitym turbanie. Wiś w spokoju, dobry Hassanie!